


Nolite Timere

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jack Kline & Claire Novak Friendship, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: phobia (noun)- an extreme or irrational fear of or aversion to something.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Claire Novak
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Nolite Timere

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 : Phobia Exploitation

"doctor fowler wants to keep you under observation for a couple of days."

"why? is something wrong with me?" jack asked as he followed a nurse named nate down the halls of a child's psychiatric hospital, having just gotten a physical from the man and now wearing hospital scrubs that were more comfortable than the gown he remembers wearing a couple years ago, "that's what she wants to observe and make sure of, bud." the nurse smiled at him, opening a door and leading jack into the day room that was filled with other patients entertaining themselves; "now, how about you go ahead and make a friend while we fix you up a room, yeah?"

the nephilim nodded, going inside the room and scanning the room, his eyes landing on claire and he walked over to the table she was at, taking a seat across from his sister, "i hate this already." she huffed under her breath and jack shrugged, grabbing one of the crayons on the table and scribbling on the paper in front of him.

the two were on a case, having seen reports of a few deaths in this mental hospital that have been labeled suicides and sensing a pattern; "do we know what to look for?"

"my money's on wraith, but it could be anything honestly; demon, ghost, something we've never heard of, i mean who knows what fresh hell awaits us."

jack put the crayon down, frowning a bit as he pndered what they could be looking for, "the bodies didn't have wounds that resembled a wraith, and most of the deaths were actually suicides. i don't think a demon or ghost would do it this way either, it's not......gross enough." he explained, having heard that the deaths were by hanging with the occasional overdose and neither of those resembled any monster that he knew of.

"some demons stay away from gross and go for the psychological stuff."

jack a small humming noise, knowing that claire had a point, looking up as he heard footsteps and he turned, seeing doctor fowler walk up to them, "oh, jack, i see you and charlie are getting to know each other." she smiled and jack smiled back at her, "why don't you two follow me and join us for afternoon group?" she continued and the two got up, following the doctor down the halls.

**•••**

  
"who would like to start us off?"

a couple patients raised their hands and doctor fowler, who was leading the group, looked over to the a rather young child with blonde hair that reached their shoulders and their hand half raised in the air, a smile spreading on the doctor's face, "what would you like to share, jules?"

"i....i don't want to sound dumb, but....but i wanna talk about the monster."

jack and claire's attention was quickly grabbed at jules' words, looking over to the kid and listening closely, "the monster?"

"the one ki-killing people."

"jules, there isn't a monster and nobody is killing anyone. lets try talking about something else." doctor fowler suggested, but another kid, who was looked to be jack's "age" and had short brown hair, started speaking; "i know what she's talking about, there is a monster and it's really scary and it's going to hurt us."

"ethan, i--"

"it's true! i saw it! it had firey red eyes and sharp teeth!" he snapped, "it killed mika! i saw it happen!" he went on and jack's eyes widened at his outburst, "ethan, that's enough." doctor fowler interrupted and everyone looked to her, "seeing what you saw was awful, yes, but there is no monster."

"there is--"

"there is _not_."

jack looked to claire, his sister turning to him and they shared a knowing look before focusing back on the group.

**•◇•**

  
"blood. literally just blood."

jack looked up from his drawing as claire sat in the seat in front of him, "thats what it's feeding on?" he asked and she nodded, "sticking a straw in their neck and drinking them like a caprisun." she mumbled andthe nephilim grimaced, "never drinking a caprisun ever again."

"i think i know who we're dealing with, though."

"......its a who?"

"deimos, the god of fear."

"oh, how lovely." jack mumbled, "how do we kill them?" he asked and she shrugged, "devine weapon, it seems. which, i snuck in the archangel blade, but, can't you just vaporize the bastard?"

".....i'd rather not, if we can avoid it."

claire nodded, "deimos doesn't really have a true form, his body's human but his head is kinda like a lion but with red eyes, so let's find the guy and we'll kabob him tonight."

  
**•••**

  
jack tiptoed down the hall, being as quiet as he possibly could as he peered into each room, trying to find anyone out of their rooms and possibly hunting for their next meal, turning the corner and walking into someone, stumbling back and looking up with wide eyes, seeing claire, "just me, kid, relax. find anyone missing yet?" she asked and he shook his head, opening his mouth to reply but jumping as he heard a scream, running past claire and the blonde following close behind him.

jack getting to a door and using his powers to bust it open, bursting inside and his eyes widening as he saw nate, the male nurse who he had first met kneeling over ethan's body, the teenage boy's wrists cut and bleeding onto the bed, the sharp claws on nate's hands dripping with blood.

"......y-you...."

"killed him?" nate, or deimos, smirked, turning to the two hunters with a smile and their eyes widened as the nurse's eyes went completely red and a light flashed around into the shape of a lion's, showing his true face and jack gulped, "oh buddy, he dragged the blade across his skin, i'm just quenching my thirst."

claire made a disgusted sound before pulling the archangel blade from her pocket and deimos laughed, "sure, you can kill me; you'll just have to catch me first." he smirked, retracting his claws and flicking his wrists, sending claire and jack into opposite walls before running out of the room, jack scrambling to get up and he ran over to ethan's body, seeing his chest sluggishly rise and fall before he pressed two fingers to ethan's forehead, golden light seeping from his fingertips as his grace spread through the teenage patient and healed him, cleaning up the blood and jack wiped the horrific event from ethan's memory before making him sleep, not wanting him to wake up to this.

"shit, is he--?"

"i healed him, he's just asleep now." jack informed as he turned to claire, his sister nodding before dashing down the hallway and he ran after her, finding themselves busting into one of the solitary rooms and finding deimos in the corner, "it's rude to ruin people's meals, you know?"

"you're not people."

"aw, that hurts my feelings." the god pouted at claire's comment, flicking his wrist and sending her flying down the hall along with the weapon, "claire!" jack cried and he turned to the monster, "that's my sister." he spat and deimos rolled his eyes, "yeah, bud, i know and i don't care, she's not who i'm focusing on." he scoffed before walking towards jack, "she isn't really scared of anything that i can taunt her with and have fun, but you? oh, _you_ are all sorts of fun!"

"you don't scare me."

"sure, not in this form."

a brief flash of fiery light blinded jack, making him rub his eyes and he opened them again, freezing as he was staring at deimos' new form; it was him wearing his red christmas coat and jeans, but blood was splattered on his clothes and skin, along with black horns with gold dipped tips growing out of the sides of his head, large black wings without a single golden feather in sight, and a big sharp toothed grin.

"does this form bother you?"

"you....that's...."

"like looking into a mirror right?" deimos smiled, jack's heart pounding in his chest as he backed against the wall, not wanting this _thing_ anywhere near him but he kept stepping closer, "well, maybe a funhouse mirror, but this feels a bit more truthful, no?"

"no, it's wrong."

"i think i got pretty close, honestly."

deimos looked down at his form before looking back up at jack, who was doing his best to keep the god at least a few feet away, "you're wrong, it's wrong." jack mumbled as he backed into a corner, "you can't run from yourself, jack. especially your _true_ self."

"i'm not a monster."

"really? because i can see your oh so holy form and _yikes_ , kiddo, it ain't pretty. a few too many animal heads, but maybe that's just me. not as bright as some other angels i've seen, maybe that's your dad's genetics."

"shut up."

deimos laughed, getting closer and jack sunk down to the floor, "you're disgusting, jack, a vile little abomination that nobody ever asked for. your poor little mommy died for a thing like you to exist and honestly, it wasn't worth it. she was actually good, ya know? a bright soul, kind and gentle, never hurt anyone; but you? you have so much blood on your hands, kiddo, like more than me."

"shut up!"

"it's true! you killed your own mother, your own grandmother, your uncle; holy _fuck_ , dude! who's next, huh? dear old daddy, perhaps? maybe big sis?"

jack hid his face in his knees, wanting to find some way to hide himself from deimos and he heard rapid footsteps, hesitantly looking up just in time to see the archangel blade get shoved through deimos' chest and the god froze, remaining in the jack form, "he said shut up, fuckface." claire spat and deimos screamed, light bursting from his eyes and mouth, jack's eyes widening as it mimicked exactly how he died and the light died down, showing burnt out holes where the eyes were and claire yanked the blade out, the body falling to the floor and jack stared at the corpse of "himself", slowly standing up.

"that was a bit dramatic of him, wasn't it?"

"o-oh god." he breathed out as bile rose up his throat and he ran out the room, finding a trashcan and hurling into it, panting for air after bringing up the bile and he jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back and seeing claire, "you good?" she asked and he shook his head, standing up straight, "what do we do with the...."

"he looks like nate again, we have to just leave it there for them to find, unless you wanna use your--"

"we should leave." he mumbled, cutting her off and claire sighed, but she knew he was right and she turned, running down the halls and he followed her, trying his best not to look back.

  
**•◇•**

  
the car was filled with tense silence even though there was music playing, claire driving and stealing glances over to jack, who was vacantly staring out the window and curled up in his seat, looking like a kicked puppy and she knew very well why, having stayed silemt for four hours now as they drove back to the bunker, but she couldn't anymore.

"jack, what deimos said--"

"claire, please don't."

"you can't just bury this, dude." she sighed and he swallowed thickly, "i mean, he was trying to get you to reach a point, just like he did with the other patients, but that's all he was doing. none of his words were correct." she continued, "i killed my mom, claire. i also killed mary and michael. those are facts."

"okay, you were born and that's how your mom died, that isn't your fault. you killed michael to save your family and mary.....that's a different story, but it wasn't done out of evil. nothing you've ever done is from an evil source."

jack went silent, pulled his knees to his chest and burying his face in them, "i'm serious, jack, and anyone else will tell you the same thing." she continued and jack sighed, "i......i know that you think that and i want to believe you, i have for my whole life i just.......i can't." he replied, voice wavering at the end and claire could tell that tears were coming, "you will one day, bud, it'll take time but you'll get there."

jack shrugged at claire's words, letting out a breath and she gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder before picking uo her phone that was connected to her car's speakers and handing it to jack, "play whatever crap you listen to." she teased and he took the phone, "we listen to the same music."

"do you see a band called ninja sex party on my playlist?"

"he has a pretty voice!" jack defended and claire laughed, it taking a second before jack played music from his spotify playlist, the car's speakers playing an upbeat panic at the disco song, "you're spending way too much tine with eliot." she teased again and he stuck her tongue out at her in the classic sibling way before he began to sing along, a smile spreading on claire's face.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
